DexDark contest to be renamed
by CherryRoses
Summary: Written for YoshikoFuru's Books are Sexy Contest at Deviantart. Pairing: DexDark, DexMan, ManDex, DexterxMandark, MandarkxDexter


Mandark leaned forward in his chair, deeply engrossed in Einstein's fascinating theory of relativity. As he flipped a page with a quick flick of his finger, he sighed with satisfaction to see that he had completed yet another dense chapter.

The raven-haired teen glanced up at the clock on the wall, whose long hand had barely moved a couple inches. Absentmindedly, he mused that the library had somehow managed to defy the laws of physics by making time pass more slowly.

He smiled to himself, imagining what Dexter would say to such blasphemy. _"Slow the passage of time! Does the library travel at a velocity equal to the speed of light? Have you absorbed nothing from your reading, Mandark?" _Then the redhead would laugh, and chide him for thinking that the library, the most sacred asylum for nerds worldwide, could ever be _boring._

Mandark found his eyes wandering around the library. Dozens of kids had their heads bowed down as they worked in silent trance, unmoving save for the rapid scribbling of pencils and pens, and soft breaths so infinitesimal they were barely noticeable. The crackling of turning pages seemed to reverberate off the walls for an earsplitting second.

It would continue like this for a long time.

Perhaps that was why Dexter had such a fondness for the library. The stillness of it all, the never ending tranquility, the enduring stability that it provided. Day in and day out, the same picture with different people.

And books, of course, Mandark languidly recalled as he gazed down the rows of book shelves that flanked either side of the library. A sea of words filling a room of silence. It seemed a strange, if not contradictory, combination.

He looked up past the hanging fluorescent light bulbs, whose illumination suddenly seemed unnaturally bright. How many authors would write of the wonders of the outdoors, and then have their books placed in a building where the windows were placed up so high that no one could look through them? What little light the small windows could offer streamed into the library like rivers to a tributary.

He sighed, and turned back to his book. Within minutes, Mandark was so immersed in his readings that he failed to notice the opening of the grand double doors, a small breeze from the outside barely tangible on his skin, and the familiar clicking of (yes, high-heeled) boots coming towards him.

Dexter sauntered over to Mandark's - or rather, the librarian's - desk. He slid through the desk entrance, a swinging wooden panel. Dexter crossed his arms and took a moment to savor the eye candy before swooping in.

"Working hard, I see." Mandark snapped out of his thoughts, finally noticing Dexter's presence.

"Dexter! You're not supposed to be behind here!" He hissed. "Get back on the other side!"

"If they didn't want people to come back here, they should've gotten a lock for that pathetic little "gate" then." The redhead shrugged, gesturing towards the still swinging wood panel. "Heck, I'm below average height but I could jump over that thing if I really wanted to."

"Dexter-" He protested again, but the redhead ignored him and began flipping through the book.

"Relativity, eh?" Dexter checked the spine. "The Large Scale Structure of Space-Time, Steven Hawking and GF Ellis. Is it any good?"

Mandark paused for a moment. "Pretty good, actually. In fact you should check it out when I'm done."

"Hmm, maybe. When do you get off work?" Dexter asked.

"About 5." The raven-haired teen sighed.

"That's ridiculous. How about lunch break?"

"Already had it."

"Damn it, Mandark." The redhead grumbled in discontent. "I thought this was a _part _time job."

"I know, I know. I hate it too."

"If you loathe it so much, you _could _just give your job to me -"

Mandark chuckled quietly. "Dexter, you're from an upper middle class suburban family. You don't _need _money."

His boyfriend shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't like having more of it though."

"Well, they still have that opening down at Burger Worl-"

The redhead interrupted vehemently. "I am _not _going to spend my day flipping burgers for crude, ungrateful teenagers when I could spend the day reading books in my favorite place.

"I thought your favorite place was _my _place." Mandark smirked, placing one hand over the Dexters' and leaning towards him.

Dexter flushed, looking towards the floor. "D-don't be so loud in a public library." He pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. "How wanton."

Mandark's grin only grew wider, and he was about to say something else when…

"Books on Greek mythology would be on the fifth row to the right…" Said the nasally voice of the librarian. Thankfully her back was facing Mandark and Dexter.

"Shit!" The raven-haired teen muttered under his breath. Dexter made a move to leave, but it was already too late. With no other option, Mandark grabbed both of Dexter's shoulders and shoved him under the desk in the nick of time. "Get down!"

Out of sight, for the moment.

"Ouch!" Dexter groaned as he hit the floor. But he complied, albeit reluctantly, and leaned his back against the inner wall of the desk as far as possible. The only way anyone could see him is if they leaned over to look.

The librarian strolled over to the desk, unaware of what had just happened. "Hello, Mandark. How is everything so far?"

"It's good, Mrs. Salinger." He flashed a polite, patented smile, made specially for parents, teachers, professors, and bosses.

"Good." She nodded, beaming at him. Spotting the still open book, she leaned forward and observed, "I see you're using your time wisely. May I see?"

"Ah, certainly…" Mandark handed the book to her and scooted his chair forward nervously, afraid that the librarian would somehow find his unexpected guest. By accident, he had trapped Dexter against the wall of the desk, just between his legs.

The redhead frowned, and gave Mandark's leg a pinch in retaliation.

"Ow!" The raven-haired genius hissed, instinctively moving to swat the hand away.

Mrs. Salinger paused in her perusing and gave him an odd look.

"Heh…um, mosquito." He smiled nervously. Underneath the desk, he gave Dexter a small kick.

"I see. Well, this certainly looks like an _interesting _read to say the least." Mrs. Salinger continued, handing the book back to her employee. "You know, my son's a physics major this year."

"Oh really?" Mandark feigned polite interest, though his real thoughts were with the disgruntled boyfriend underneath the desk.

At the moment, Dexter was considering giving him another pinch. Weighing the option in his mind, he decided that he wouldn't enjoy being kicked again. Bored, he fiddled with the fabric of Mandark's jeans and listened to the chit chatting.

"What year is he in?"

"He's going to be a sophomore in college this year, actually."

"Ah. What does he think of it so far?"

The redhead stared at the jeans absentmindedly, admiring the way they tightly hugged his boyfriend's legs. Dirty thoughts began to fill his mind as his eyes traveled up from the calves, to the thighs, to...

"He's had some trouble adjusting-"

"Heh. Doesn't everyone?"

Unbeknownst to him, Dexter inched forward ever so slightly, a wicked smile adorning his face.

She laughed. "That's true. But he's doing much better now that he's out of the dorms and living with a few friends off campus."

"What college is he going to, again?" The raven-haired teen asked.

"He's going to the University of Washington." The woman smiled proudly, shrugging as if this were only a modest accomplishment.

Dexter expertly began rubbing Mandark's member through the denim fabric, as he slowly and quietly unbuttoned and unzipped the blue jeans. The clothing curled away on either side, leaving only a thin membrane of black cotton and polyester undergarments separating him from his prize.

The raven haired teen looked astonished, though not for the right reasons. "Wow. That's.." Fumbling underneath the desk as well as for words, he attempted to push Dexter's head away. "...quite, ahm, prestigious. He must be extremely intelligent."

The redhead only smiled, possessively grabbing Mandark's wrist. After lightly nibbling the tip of the second and third fingers, he guided the long, slender fingers to his mouth. He sucked gently, then with more force, foreshadowing what he planned to do next.

"Oh, it's a good university. I mean he certainly could have gone to an Ivy League but you know, he never tried too hard in high school. "

"I…see." Mandark inhaled sharply, trying his best not to get aroused right in front of his boss. But the thrill that came with the possibility of being caught only seemed to excite him more.

The librarian continued chit chatting, "It's such a beautiful state though, Washington. Have you ever been?"

Dexter released the hand to move on to the main event. He peeled back the black boxers, surprised to find Mandark's member was already rock hard from a simple finger sucking. He experimentally cradled Mandark's balls in one hand while his other hand rubbed along the length.

"No, I'm, um, afraid I haven't." A thought ran through his head. '_Actually when I was 4 years old my parents took me on a road trip all across America. And I hated that place. Then again, I hated everything at the time.'_ "One day, perhaps."

"Mmhm. You should one day." She looked across the room at the clock to check the time. This gave Mandark an opportunity to quickly glance down at his crotch, where Dexter was tonguing the slit and tenderly stroking his erection. The redhead peered up at Mandark and winked, before taking the entire cock in his mouth. The raven-haired teen bit his lip to keep from moaning, almost losing himself in the sensation. He forced himself to stare at the book in front of him, ignoring the urge to thrust forward.

"Well I should be getting back to -" Mrs. Salinger stopped suddenly, casting a worried glance over at her employee, who appeared to be bent over the desk in some sort of pain. "Mandark, are you feeling okay?"

"What? Oh." He laughed nervously, distractedly, as he straightened his posture. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face seems a little flushed." She frowned, leaning forward to get a closer look.

"No, really I'm fine!" Mandark said quickly, "I...I've just been a little tired lately." He gave her another patented smile, though in his head he screamed, '_Go away already!'_ Beneath the desk, Dexter had moved back to swirl his tongue around the swollen head in a teasing manner.

"Well, alright. Tell me if anything happens; I'll be in the back of the library." She flashed him a beaming smile and left at long last.

Once she was out of hearing range, Mandark gripped the desk and allowed himself a small gasp. "...Oh God, Dexter…"

The redhead trailed his tongue along the length, savoring the taste. He slowed down to an excruciatingly sluggish pace, lazily flicking with his tongue as Mandark watched with impatience.

Dexter smiled and whispered in a barely audible voice, "Read. If you keep staring I'll stop."

Reluctantly, Mandark forced himself to avert his eyes to the open book before him. Gripping the book in his left hand, he placed his free hand in Dexter's hair to run his fingers through silky ginger locks, bidding him to go on.

With an evil smirk, the redhead suddenly took the entire length into his mouth. Placing one hand on Mandark's hips to keep him from thrusting forward, he bobbed his head up and down in a quick, rhythmic motion.

Mandark, for all it was worth, did his best to concentrate on reading, with limited success._ 'Chapter 5 is an introduction to space time...Chapter 5 is an introduction to space time...Chapter 5 is an introduction to space time.'_

After just a few minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again, Mandark could feel climax upon him.

"Ah…" He panted. The book shuddered in his left hand as he tightened his fists.

Dexter engulfed his throbbing member for one last time as Mandark released into his throat. The redhead glanced up, finding his boyfriend had fallen back into his chair and was breathing heavily. A look of need and weariness adorned his features, and a red blush was visible on his normally pale cheeks. But there was a satisfied and somewhat arrogant smirk on his face - the expression that only Dexter knew about, the after-sex countenance.

(Of course, anyone who didn't know what was going on would look at him and say "Man, that guy _really _likes that book.")

Dexter trailed his tongue across the softening member a few more times, even after Mandark was completely cleaned. He quietly re-dressed Mandark, slowly moving the zipper upwards so that no noise would be made.

The raven-haired teen scooted his chair backward so Dexter could squeeze out of the space below the desk.

With a hasty glimpse at the library's occupants - who appeared to have not noticed a single thing - Mandark planted a small kiss on Dexter's forehead and asked quietly. "Why the book?"

The redhead smiled, then leaned forward to whisper in Mandark's ear seductively. "Because you just look so damn _sexy_ when you're reading."

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Welcome to Burger World. May I take your order?" Mandark said in monotone.

"Hmm, it's so hard to decide." Dexter smiled teasingly, leaning forward on the counter as if to get a closer look at the sign. Lowering his voice he added suggestively, "Can't I just take _you_ to go?"

Mandark flushed, the color on his cheeks matching his red uniform. "Dexter, I gave you my job at the library specifically so you _wouldn't_ sexually harass me at work…"


End file.
